User talk:Kapodaco
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raiden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JuanRodriguesCruz (Talk) 05:48, 5 July 2010 RE: Info is what you're looking for. Smoke. 04:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Groups available (besides User, which is the group you're in right now): Rollback User (gives you access to the rollback function, which allows you to quickly revert multiple edits by one user on an article), Administrator (which gives you the ability to delete articles, protect articles, view deleted articles, undelete articles, and block/unblock users), and Bureaucrat (which gives you the ability to promote other users to other groups). Contact Cometstyles for details. Smoke. 04:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Response to fascination I rarely use Kenshi in Mortal Kombat. I use Ermac like 20x as often. I am also interested in how the souls were bonded together to make him. But I am really interested i his telekinetic powers, an i am so fascinated by it. i research it a lot.~ [[User:Shroomish7|'Shroo'mish7']][[User_talk:Shroomish7|''Ermac Fan]] 16:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No, the only character i dislike is Fujin, for reasons unknown. Kitana For starters, even though she isn't real she's gorgeous. I'm also pretty good with her in the Mortal Kombat games so that helps a lot xD --Azeruth 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Those two reasons are pretty much it. I like the story around her as well. --Azeruth 03:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Who would win Scorpion or Chameleon? Text/Edit Error Hey Kapodaco. Listen, last Thursday night while we were talking about my rank on the list wiki contributor list, there was problem when Rm2kking tried sent his comment was all jumbled into one big block of text. and his comment didn't even appear while Azeruth suddenly got wind of our conversation while fixin' vandals xD. & I didn't mean what I said about whose rank & who got upstage, I just had a pretty long day, my mind was playin' tricks on me including makin' me to what I shouldn't say, and my eyes were like totally red. It suddenly became almost a disaster. But, that problem was fix yesterday. Plus, let's forget about the membership rank thing 'cause I don't wanna get either of us in trouble again. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Howdy Not sure about the powers, I think Rollback is just a power that can be granted by an Admin, and then Sysop I think would mean you became an admin. Just keep making good edits, fight off vandalism, and don't piss people off and eventually you should earn enough trust and respect to get more powers. --Azeruth 23:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Commas 99% certain. At least that was the way I was taught. According to the sites I found on Google, it's only something we do in America though. Go America! xD --Azeruth 02:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine, I'll stop editing it. I never knew it was something we only did in the US though. --Azeruth 02:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hello Kapodaco My avatar is just some guy I drew when I was watching one of Mark Crilley's videos. Why do you ask? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 15:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool Good choice! I like Reptile, though he's not my fave. Commisar 1945 17:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Coooooooooooooooooooool Mine is probably Sub Zero. Or Havik. Or Ermac..... Commisar 1945 19:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Sub-Zero You can take it out, it's not really needed, I agree. --Azeruth 02:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We Kill I have a two verse song in the style of 'Rock You' by Queen. Here goes: Buddy you're a young man, hard man, and maybe you'll take on the NetherRealm some day, You got blood on your face, you're about to face, The Shirai Ryu and you've lost the chase. We Kill, We Kill Lin Kuei, Lin Kuei (X2) Buddy you're a weak man, poor man, and God only knows what you're about to face, You got muck on your face, you big disgrace, And Reptile's about to kick your ass all over the place. He Kills, He Kills, REPTILE (HISS) X2 Hope u think it's cool! Commisar 1945 18:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Created I just created a page! It is named Lance. (Lance is one of the directors who cancels a contract with our good friend J to the O to the H-N-N-Y.) Page Created I just created a page! It is named Lance. (Lance is one of the directors who cancels a contract with our good friend J to the O to the H-N-N-Y.) Commisar 1945 20:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: KAK contest Hello Kapodaco Well I can't change the user's right, only Smoke. and Cometstyles can do that. I could host one for personal pride though. I won the last one but CT did not have the time to create the prizes and to tell you the truth I didn't care. The fun part was the competition, at least for me. By the way if you like fan fiction you can take a look at the Fan GMAC wiki. So you think users would participate just for personal pride? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) thank god what do you mean by thank god? from ZhaneMegaKO Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 00:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cyborgs I don't think Human or Cyborg is needed, it's just something people are adding for Walkthrough edits for the achievements. --Azeruth 22:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's not worth it, they'll just get readded again. --Azeruth 22:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hello Kapodaco You have to be an admin to create bages, I was going to create some more but it will take a little time. You can also win prizes now but they have no effect on the ranking, they are just a way to reward the users who work a lot here on the wiki. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 08:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My email I'm honestly too used to sites that have the PM option so this is new to me. To be honest, I was afraid of seeing what your reply to my last comment would've been, but it honestly made me feel better, thank you. I hope this doesn't sound odd, but would you like to talk off the wiki? You can reach me at darkaurasight@gmail.com. Chaos Githzerai 23:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully I'm doing this right when it comes to replying since a feature like this is very new to me, ack. It's okay about that, I tend to forget that not everyone will have an email address they use regularly. ^_^; You're welcome, I'm just glad there's no hard feelings. Chaos Githzerai 01:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Yes I am, why? --''AZERUTH'' 18:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Hello Kapodaco You have your own wiki? What's its name? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I can help you with that. I also have a wiki named Fan GMAC wiki and I built most of the templates for it, so let me know how I can help and I'll do my best. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 17:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptile's Page Is it suppose to look like that? Some guy named Kratoskombat did that. Emperor Scorpion 16:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Done Thanks for telling me. --ByakuyaTALK 21:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For telling me about Johnny and Kano´s pages. I have a Vandal section now, so it should be easier to report. 14:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No Problem. 15:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing wrong with my edit.. Leave it and edit around it..I've had a hard day so don't make it worse(Hangingmanpeter0 06:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC)) Dude check the history before editing...(Hangingmanpeter0 08:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC)) hey hey pony boy you still on go to chat room Emoink15 05:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mr. Selas Hello Kapodaco You called me Selas and filled my heart with joy XD, most of the people tend to call me Kuro, but I intended to be called Selas, but Selas Kuro...nah... but you can cut the Mr. XD, I'm too young to be called that, and I'm only a simple admin who likes to hang around the wiki and enjoys speaking with almost everyone here. X) I completely agree with you. It would be posting stuff like Kira is ugly on her page. You have premission to re-write that. Best regards —Kuro Selas'''[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 10:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, I'm actually very content with winning second because I don't have to host the next K-A-K contest. XD Chaos Githzerai 18:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Emoink He'll never visit the chat again. Thanks for the heads up. --ByakuyaTALK 08:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sup! Your Avatar Where is it from, and you inverted the colors? It looks weird. It's from My Little Pony. --ByakuyaTALK 16:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations you have been nominated for user of the month for july 2011 voting is open and you can veiw voting on my blog Emoink15 23:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not your computer, This time, the chat went to shit and DCed us all. --ByakuyaTALK 06:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Damn it. Now MY computer is doing the same thing yours was! -__- What should I do??? Tremorfan94 06:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I'm weird? Since the Assassin's Creed Wiki's guys are holding me on a final warning, I want to know if you think you know why. Dumbed down version: Am I weird? Commisar 1945 14:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Damn! Dammit! They blocked me from the Assassin's Creed Wiki! I was #24! Commisar 1945 15:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ???? Emperor Scorpion 17:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So....Alone... Jeez.....I've been blocked from the AC and COD wiki....Someone's framing me....Saying I have multiple 'sock puppet' accounts.......Everyone in Wikia hates me.......But I didn't do anything. Commisar 1945 16:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) KAK go to kult of personality wikia chat 22:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Objects category I'm looking through the category now to see if it doesn't fit. Is there another category for which the Objects category is redundant? SmokeSound off! 00:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC)